


Every second Friday.

by redhoodie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jazz - Freeform, M/M, No Dialogue, Stiles the pianist, kind of romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodie/pseuds/redhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>секрет, которым Дерек не хотел бы делиться со стаей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every second Friday.

В небольшом зале бара «Moanin’», что возле реки вниз по Кларендон-стрит, уютно и как-то по-интимному темно. На стенах, обитых вишневым деревом, танцуют блики от свечей, запертых в небольшие стеклянные купола без верха. Здесь почти не курят, и в воздухе тянет кислинкой хорошего французского вина и мягкостью виски, а ещё, кажется, ванильным мороженым с корицей и листочками свежей мяты. Сегодня вечер пятницы: все окна зашторены наглухо, и нет ни единого звука с улицы, ни единого отсвета происходящего снаружи, ни единого постороннего шума. В кажущемся домашним помещении все давно и надежно друг друга знают, но всё равно нет дела до пустой болтовни – лишь доверительные перешептывания где-то по углам и такой же едва слышный смех у барной стойки. Сегодня второй вечер пятницы за этот месяц, а значит на небольшую, освещенную светом софитов сцену в самом конце зала, в самом его основании, уже выкатили старенький, давно повидавший жизнь рояль, отполированный так, словно он – самая большая ценность на всём белом свете. Уже устроилась на специальной подставке бас-гитара, и подрагивают потертые, блестящие железом тарелки барабанной установки, словно в нетерпении от ожидания хозяев.

Дерек Хейл заказывает себе вторую порцию отличного ирландского скотча со льдом, ровно на два пальца янтарной жидкости от дна низкого квадратного стакана, называемого «роксом» одним из барменов. Тем самым, что меньше говорит, но как-то понимающе улыбается, когда замечает, что Хейл не сводит со сцены внимательного взгляда. Особенно, когда на ней появляется долговязый черный парень по кличке Абби. Никто не знает настоящего имени этого улыбчивого юноши, каждый раз объявляющего вечер открытым, но все постоянные в этом баре называют его именно так. Дерек помнит, ведь он теперь тоже из постоянных. По крайней мере, из тех, что собираются здесь каждую вторую пятницу. По крайней мере, вот уже третий месяц.

Он чуть щурит окрасившиеся на миг алым глаза, когда на сцену выходят двое крепких и немного хмурых мужчин в открахмаленных белых рубашках с закатанными рукавами и строгих брюках, но тут же расслабляется, стоит только появиться последнему участнику странноватого трио. Парнишка с открытой, искренней улыбкой оглядывает зал и одергивает край задравшейся клетчатой рубашки («На этот раз – синей», отмечает про себя Дерек) и садится за рояль, любовно коснувшись длинными пальцами потрескавшегося лака на темном боку. Он смотрится там слишком нелепо, в этих драных джинсах и майке со знаком Бэтмена. Хейл помнит, как едва не расхохотался, когда увидел это сочетание в первый раз, и как нервно парень утирал лоб перед самым началом игры, а потом… Потом улыбка сошла с лица Дерека, стоило только неловким пальцам коснуться ровного ряда черно-белых клавиш. Всё словно замерло внутри. Словно разбилось на россыпь мелких деталей, подобных рассыпанным по чужому бледному телу родинкам. И, наверное, так и не собралось вместе.

Он видит, как официанты поспешно приносят последние на ближайший час напитки и усаживаются на один из кожаных диванчиков у стены. Слышит, как охранник запирает входную дверь на тяжелый стальной засов и как дрожат струны гитары, а ещё чей-то глубокий вдох, словно перед нырком в самую глубину Вселенной. Дерек знает, чей, поэтому ничуть не удивляется, встретившись со взглядом светлых карих глаз. Лишь кивает в ответ, а после закрывает глаза, буквально физически чувствуя чужую благодарную улыбку. А после всё замирает. Времени больше нет, и нет этого зала и расслабленно замерших на своих местах людей. Ни прошлого, ни настоящего, ни будущего. Нет ни Дерека Хейла, сидящего на высоком, обитом кожей стуле у барной стойки, ни Стайлза, занявшего удобный пуфик у рояля, ни кого-либо другого. Есть только музыка. Мягкий обволакивающий душу джаз. 

Никто не хлопает им. Ни одного звука не разносится между композициями, словно все они вдруг разучились говорить и двигаться, даже дышать разучились. И Дерек в который раз понимает, для чего Стилински его ладони и пальцы, которые он не знает, куда деть в остальное время. Он наблюдает за тем, как подрагивают плечи парнишки во время игры, как губы приоткрываются, словно тот проговаривает про себя все звуки и ноты, до самой последней, до единой. За тем, как меняются выражения его лица, будто он проживает каждый отдельный виток создаваемой им мелодии. Хейл наблюдает за ним и думает о том, какой из Стайлзов настоящий: этот, сливающийся с роялем так, словно прожил с ним всю свою жизнь, или тот, что делает вид, что ни разу не видел под ладонями пожелтевших клавиш. А ещё думает о том, что никому не позволил бы увидеть этого Стайлза. Никому из их совместного общества: ни Питеру, ни Айзеку, ни Эрике, ни Бойду, ни даже Скотту с Элиссон. Этот Стайлз принадлежит ему одному, полностью и без какой-либо возможности на подачу апелляции. Ровно с того момента, как на яростное «Ещё раз не возьмешь трубку – ты труп» ответил адресом этого бара и скомканным и каким-то напряженным: «Никому не говори».

Оборотень лишь однажды спросил, откуда у юного Стилински такие способности к музыке, на что тот в удивлении вскинул брови и весело улыбнулся, а потом рассказал Дереку про музыкальный класс в их школе и про то, что там редко кто бывал, а ему, Стайлзу, всегда было любопытно, как работает рояль и как извлекают из него мелодии. Ещё он рассказал о том, что всегда ненавидел пение, потому что не мог сосредоточиться и вечно не попадал в такт, и о некой миссис Трей, старенькой учительнице музыки, которая была так добра, что помогла Стайлзу разобраться в нотах, хотя сама в них не очень-то смыслила, а потом приучила и к джазу. Он тогда много говорил, как и обычно, часто сбиваясь с темы на тему, но Дерек понял основное: классику Стилински играть не может. «Там нет импровизации, понимаешь? Там ноты, ноты, ноты. Слишком много нот для одного Стайлза». Хейл понимал. Правда.

А ещё он понимал, что, когда раз в две недели пропадал «по делам» один Стилински, всё было нормально, но когда с ним за компанию начал пропадать ещё и он сам… В голове до сих пор стоял удивленный взгляд Айзека, когда тот понял, что пахнет от них совершенно одинаково. И счастье, что парень не стал задавать вопросов, только хмыкнул как-то по-особому, а сегодня Дерек выловил его за слежкой. Его и Эрику. Ну, конечно же.

Он выныривает из этого музыкального кокона лишь тогда, когда в зале постепенно включается верхний свет, когда люди привстают со своих мест и разряжают благодарными аплодисментами образовавшуюся тишину, а сверху, сквозь этот ритмичный шум слышится скрежет отпираемого засова. Дерек ещё несколько тягучих мгновений наблюдает за тем, как тонкие пальцы Стилински оглаживают трещинку на крышке для клавиш, а потом пересекается с ним взглядом, и на губах Хейла появляется мягкая усмешка, больше похожая на улыбку, но лишь на миг. Он расплачивается с барменом и поднимается со своего места, дожидаясь, когда Стайлз выбежит из комнат для персонала и пойдет вместе с ним на улицу.

Они соприкасаются ладонями в темноте коридора, и Дерек чувствует, как дрожит чужая рука, и слышит сбивчивое гулкое сердцебиение в чужой груди. Между ними молчание длинною в целый час, и Стайлзу не хочется говорить – он всё высказал там, на сцене, своей музыкой, ритмом барабанов и надежной поддержкой гитары. Ему просто не о чем говорить сейчас.

Потом Стайлз всё же спросит Хейла, как ему выступление, или задаст огромную кучу других вопросов, но не сейчас. Может быть, позже. Гораздо, гораздо позже, когда пройдет этот раж, а джаз выбьется из его головы до следующей второй пятницы. Но это потом, а пока он на мгновение сжимает пальцы Дерека своими и счастливо улыбается звездному небу над Бейкон Хиллс.

the end.


End file.
